Andy Duke
Andy Duke is a professional e-fed wrestler. Currently he wrestles for Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation. =Wrestling= Beginnings Andy started his training at the age of 17, when former pro-wrestler and Washington native Greg "The Hammer" Valentine moved to a neighboring city. Andy trained briefly at the WPW(Washington Pro Wrestling) school)."The Hammer" was so impressed by Andy, that he recommended that he receive training elsewhere, as he had learned all he could from "The Hammer". So he went out to seek training from his inspiration and idol, former ROH World and World Tag Champion, Austin Aries. He trained with Austin for about a year, before turning pro. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation Beginning In the fall of 2006, Andy Duke debuted in EWT. He made a quick impact at the EWT PPV "Symphony of Destruction", by being one of the final four remaining participants in an EWT Toolshed title battle-royal. Although he did not win, he impressed then current champion Spyke Johannson. The two, along with Marcus "Stylez" Saxton and current EWT Toolshed Champion Chris Indigo feuded for the toolshed title in a series of hellish matches. Although neither of the three challengers had been able to beat Spyke yet, neither of the three had been beaten decisively yet. So, as a feud-ender, a Lighttube-C4 deathmatch was announced for the annual "Seasons Beatings" PPV. The match was promoted to be absolutley hellish, so in an attempt to prove himself able to withstand such hell, Andy began a series of four vignettes known as his "Journey to Hell". In these vignettes, a lone cameraman(and it is still debated who the cameraman really was) followed Duke around his home-town and surrounding area. He went to his childhood house, now falling into disrepair after the death of his mother in the first vignette. The second vignette followed Duke to a cemetery in his hometown, where one of his childhood friends was buried. The third vignette was the most different of the four, and followed Duke as he was outside of a house that belonged to "The woman he loved"(the identity of this woman is also debated,still. Andy came across as desperate, and almost insane, as his "love" reached near-stalker levels. The fourth and final vignette took place at another cemetery. This time, instead of it being a friend or lover being talked about, it was his own father. To close off not only the vignette, but the whole "Journey to Hell", Andy took a shovel, and destroyed his father's headstone. An interesting thing about the "Journey to Hell" series is that all four vignettes took place on the same day, with a graphic reading "to be continued..." was shown after each one, except the fourth, which had a graphic reading "The End" after it. Unfortunatley for Andy, this journey did not help him any in his match, as he was the first one eliminated. He took a short sabbatical after this. The Cidal Squad Andy returned a few weeks after the PPV, but something was not quite right. Gone was his typical crowd-appealing babyface actions. In their place was no emotion at all. In his promos, he talked about the coming of someone, or something. At The Royal Pain in the Ass PPV, we got our first glimpse of what exactly he was talking about, as the first Cidal Squad hype video played. With each coming week, a new video would play in the EWT arena, and with each video, a new piece of information was revealed. It was revealed that an old face would make his way back to EWT. Finally, in late January, during against Virus, former EWT wrestler Deamon Cohln made his way to the ring with his trusty lighttube. Deamon and Duke stared each other down, before Deamon struck Virus with the lighttube. The two cut a scathing anti-EWT promo, and finished by burning and EWT t-shirt in the ring. Deamon, now with the moniker of "EWTcidal" and Andy, now with the moniker of "Insecticidal" never really got off the ground as a tag team, due to Deamon's outside bookings, specifically international ones. Deamon asked for his release from the company, and was granted it. Andy, however, wasn't going to let Deamon leave quietly. In February, Andy and Deamon went to the ring for what seemed like a normal promo, but EWT newcomer Jonathan Doe changed that. He came over the barricade, bloodied Deamon, and took his place in the Cidal Squad. Doe, now going under the moniker of "Sinnericdal", and Duke achieved moderate success in a tag division dominated by Team Ireland. A huge turning point came at the March 4th PPV. Both men were competing in a gauntlet for the Ox Division title. Although both men lost in the match, a huge victory came for them as a stable, as long time EWT main eventer Mike Ragnal joined their ranks, now going by the nickname of "Elementalcidal". At the "Dead Man Walking" event later that month, Mike captured the EWT World Title, giving the Cidal Squad their first taste for gold. Tag Team Success The month of April was a rather un-eventual month, despite the team of Duke and Doe continuing to rack up the wins, until it was announced that they would be competing for the Tag Team Titles at Crap-a-Mania IV in the TLC Gauntlet. This was by far the biggest match for the team, and they were ready to rise to the occasion. On May 6, 2007, the two beat the Nyrds by climbing the ladder to retrieve the belts, and became EWT Tag Team Champions. This also gave both Andy and Jonathan their first PPV wins. The Cidal Squad was plagued by a dying division during the early parts of their reign, and started to draw much criticism for not being fighting champions from many within the division. To solve that problem, the two decided to move their title defenses abroad, and defend their titles once in every continent(except Antartica), thus making the belts World Titles in the process. But other teams in EWT wanted to step up and challenge for the belts. The Squad's first big defense came against not one but two of these teams at "At a Souless Dawn" in July, as the Squad defended their belts against TJT and the Nyrds in a 3-way TLC match. Despite suffering minor injuries, the two were able to successfully retain their belts. The PPV also marked the PPV debut of the latest Cidal Squad member, and Andy Duke's real-life girlfriend, Alexa King(who as of yet still does not have an -cidal moniker). She had debuted in EWT the week earlier on their weekly TV show, by attacking TJT valet Terina. At the EWT event "Old School", however, the team was not able to survive a triple-threat ladder match, and dropped the belts to TJT. Shortly after this, Doe and Duke feuded briefly, before Doe's exit from the company. Post Tag Title Reign Tag Team Invite After his feud with Jonathan Doe, Andy wanted to bring a new team to the Cidal Squad, and he was going to do this by holding a competition between six new teams. Unfortunately, the program was canceled due to an "injury". No plans have been made to bring it back. Attack and Return In December, Andy was attacked by someone in a hospital room after he received a concussion in a match with Nigel McGuinness. He returned in January as a face, and it has been learned that the attack was by "The Cast of Heroes", a group that will make their debut at EWT event Common Ground. Duke Feuded with the group for a little over a month, even bringing in back-up in the form of "The River City Rebels"; Syd Broderious and Patti McRath. Together, those three re-formed the Cidal Squad. Controversial Firing In late March,there was speculation of the status of the Cidal Squad/Cast of Heroes feud, as neither team had been heard from since the end of February. Then, "The News" broke. Andy Duke, Alexa King, Syd Broderious and Patti McRath all had violated the Wellness Policy. This was Andy's second violation, but only the first for the other three. Andy was fired for this violation, Alexa was released due to the violation and for seriously breaking kayfabe, and the Rebels had technically not been under official contract, and this violation put an end to any negotiations. Jonathan Doe quit out of anger and protest, and as of yet has yet to rejoin another company. Exner disappeared from the company, and no one heard from him. 2 weeks later, he turned up in a New York City park, still in his wrestling gear. He also has yet to return to wrestling. Return On April 1, Andy shocked the world by returning to EWT just a couple weeks after his firing(and only a week or so after the news hit of his firing). He announced on TV in a very truthful, almost shoot promo that he was able to get another contract with EWT, but now he was on a strict probation and had to take a substantial pay-cut. He also is in drug and alcohol rehabilitation programs. In ring wise, he appears to be a clear-cut face, much like he was before he was fired, but this time he has no ties with anything "Cidal"-related. He feels he needs to start completely over. In his first move back, he entered himself into the Royal Pain in the Ass Rumble, in which more than 26 members will compete in a battle rumble, with the final two members fighting in a last man standing match for the World Title. At the Rumble, he finished third, being eliminated just moments before Dave Davies hit the floor. Davies ended up winning the match and the EWT World Title, and granted Andy Duke a title shot at Crap-a-mania Cinco. Pro Wrestling W*I*G Andy Duke was quickly signed by upstart promotion Pro Wrestling W*I*G, which will start running shows in Mid-June. He will be managed by Alexa King. Work Elsewhere Andy Duke has also has worked for two other companies in the past, KPW, and the now-defunct Ring of Stuff. Both stints were short lived. Duke was starting to make a name for himself in the K-division in KPW, but decided that working EWT, KPW, and ROS at the same time was stretching him thin and hindering his success, so he bowed out of competition in KPW, right before he could bring in the Cidal Squad as was planned. ROS was a different story. Unlike the way he'd been booked in EWT and KPW, he was portrayed as more of a pure athlete in ROS, with no mention of anything -cidal related at all. He stayed around as a semi-active member of ROS until the final Stuff-a-mania, where he lost in a retirement match to Maxx Awesome. Title History *EWT Tag Team Championship(Once, with Jonathan Doe) In Wrestling *''Finishing and signature moves'' :*'Cidalbomb/Moment of Clarity'(Flip-powerbomb from top rope) :*'450 splash' :*'FujiCIDAL Armbar' (Fujiwara Armbar) :*Lariat :*Superkick :*Shining Wizard :*Plancha :*Tope Con Hilo :*Tope Suicida :*Moonsault *''Theme songs'' :*"Ready To Die" by Andrew WK (ROS, KPW, EWT (face), ) :*"No Quarter" by Led Zeppelin (EWT (heel)) :*"Kashmir" by Led Zeppelin(EWT) *''Nicknames'' :*"Insecticidal" (EWT,KPW, both solo and Cidal Squad) :*"The Pure Athlete"(ROS/EWT) =Personal Life= Duke was born in Chewelah, Washington. He trained at the WPW school, where he met Alexa King, and the two began to date. Those two have had an on-again, off-again relationship. In early 2008, Andy got in trouble for drug and alcohol use. Since then, he has been clean, thanks to help from Alexa. It is not known whether they are together in real-life right now or not. That is actually not the first time that's happened. For the most part, Andy likes to keep his private life private. Category:1986 birthsCategory:Characters